I'd Like That
by foxg2rl7
Summary: Cheaters never prosper, but the ones they leave behind just might. SakuraXAsume


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime or any of the Naruto cast or the song (Joan Jett and The Black Hearts - I Love Rock n' Roll) used in here, only this story.

One-Shot Pairing: SakuraXAsuma Rated: T

**AN: **Hello peoples foxg2rl7 here just to let you know this is my first story so if it's a bit choppy, sorry. But that aside I hope you enjoy my story.

**I'd Like That by foxg2rl7**

Sakura-

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping an in one of the apartments of Konoha, Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice was curled up in her home, ignoring the world outside. One of the reasons for this was that her boyfriend of one year, Hatake Kakashi, forgot her birthday. The other reason was that when she went to his apartment to confront him about it she found him in bed with another women, specifically a one Yuuhi Kurenai. As it turns out he had been seeing Kurenai since their two month anniversary. He said he just couldn't find the right time to break it off; she said don't worry she was fixing that problem right now and told him to go to hell than before she slammed the door and left.

And that leaves us right back were we started, Sakura lying in bed wondering why the hell she was there.

Asuma-

Like before the sun was shining, but you couldn't really see it from were Asuma had positioned himself in the almost empty bar. Now you might wonder why the hell sensei of team 10 was doing in a bar on this bright and shining day, well it's actually quite simple really. Asuma's girlfriend of four years had left him for another man and not just any man, his best friend, Kakashi. Well, to be more accurate _former_ best friend.

And that my friends leads us to were we are, Asuma sitting in a bar wondering exactly how long his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend were going behind his back with each other before they told him.

And so folks that is the end or in our friends Sakura and Asuma's case, the start of something new. Now were should I start.

Nobody's P.O.V.

'Why the hell am I even here.' Thought Sakura. _'Because you're a loser,'_ replied Inner, _'for letting those two cheating idiots get to you.'_ 'Huh, how am I a loser.' Snapped Sakura miffed by her Inners reply. _'Because only a loser would give up so fast. I mean really you're not the only person who got cheated on, wasn't Kurenai dating Ino's sensei Asuma. If he didn't know before I imagine he does now, so get up and get moving just because Kakashi-sensei cheated on and left us for Yuuhi does not mean the end of the world.'_

After Inner finished her little rant/pep talk Sakura started to think about what Inner said. Just because Kakashi was an ass hole did not mean the end of the world and as such she had decided to get up and take a shower get dressed and go pamper herself, the full works hair, nails, make up and a new outfit. And then after her pamper fest she was going out for a couple of drinks and possibly meet a rebound guy.

Some time later it was now around seven o'clock and Sakura decided she was finally ready t go out. She was wearing a black skirt cut jagged at different lengths all around knee length and a light pink shimmering top that tied around her neck and mid back but was other wise backless and a pair of strappy black heels with a modest two inch heel. For accessories she had a few silver bracelets on her left wrist and some silver studs with diamonds them. For makeup she had decided to keep it light consisting of black mascara, silvery/white eye shadow and clear cherry flavored lip gloss. And her shoulder length hair was up in a messy bun held there by a comb with cherry blossom designs letting down a few strands to frame her face.

On her way there she heard someone yelling her name, turning around she saw Ino waving at her to wait.

Finally catching up she started walking with Sakura, after a few seconds she finally asked Sakura. "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing with what?" replied Sakura even though she knew what Ino was asking.

Ino let out a little huff before replying. "If you're going to be like that about it than I won't bother."

Chuckling a little bit Sakura decided to answer her, "For the most part I'm fine, mostly everything was a shock, but the more I think about it I don't think I really loved Kakashi at all. I think I was more in love with what we were. So I decided to go to the bar, get a few drinks and maybe meet a new guy. I think a fling would do me some good right now. No more attachments for now, you know?" She finished somewhat questioningly.

"Yeah," muttered Ino with a small grin, "so. . . . to the bar."

After their conversation they stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

A few minutes later they arrived at the bar and walked into its smoky depths. While the bar was not all that loud it was extremely busy; the music was just barely herd over peoples low voices, but that was going to change if Ino had her way.

Just as Sakura had predicted when they had gone in Ino went strait to the bartender and got the music blasting out of the speakers. And once the music started people did as well. The bar had transformed from a cozy place to get a few drink, to a place to dance and hook up before the morning hangover.

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah." Ino said back in a tone of voice that told Sakura she was barley paying attention. "I'm going to get a drink and sit down for awhile."

"Kay." Ino replied her attention already diverted to a guy before Sakura had even finished.

Walking up to the bartender Sakura ordered a screwdriver (AN: for those of you who don't know a screwdriver is vodka and orange juice).

After she got her drink Sakura started to look for a place to sit. Looking around she saw a few people that she knew namely Shizune, Genma, Gai, Anko, Izumo, Kotetsu and. . . Asuma.

As if feeling eyes on her Anko looked in her direction to see who she was. When Anko realized it was Sakura who was looking she got up and walked over to her.

"Oi! Sakura, its been awhile since I've see you here. What have you been up to? You can tell me once we sit down again." Before she had finished Anko had started pulling her over to the jounins table. After everyone got their 'hellos' in Anko started on her again with the same questions as before.

"The usual stuff, Anko, I just haven't had time between missions and hospital shifts."

As soon as Sakura said hospital Shizune turned from her conversation with Izumo and Kotetsu and asked Sakura how her birthday was. "If I remember correctly it was your and Kakashi's one year anniversary, how did it go?" As soon as she got to 'Kakashi' and 'anniversary' everyone an the table suddenly got quiet and looked at Sakura as if she was going to start crying.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not going to start crying so don't worry." She said with a little smirk on her face. "And, Shizune, I found out Kakashi was cheating on me so I broke up with him, otherwise my birthday was okay." A semi-shocked silence greeted her, but it wasn't the silence or the questions that followed that surprised her it was Asuma. He had been staring at her for quite some time. 'I wonder why?' She thought. 'Probably because you mentioned cheating.' Replied Inner. 'Why would that. . . Kurenai! I totally forgot that Kurenai was Asuma's girlfriend. I wonder how he's holding up.'

During Sakura's thoughts everyone else, except Asuma, had gone back to talking. Let's see how he's doing.' Said Inner. 'Alright there's no one else to talk to right now, so might as well.'(AN: I really don't know much about Asuma so if he's being OC, that's why.)

Asuma P.O.V.

Haruno was dating Kakashi, well that explains a lot he thought. It's surprising how fast she recovered, it took her a much longer time to get over the Uchiha. Looking over again he saw her get up and start to walk towards him. What could she want?

End P.O.V.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked as she gestured to a chair next to Asuma. "Go ahead." He replied. "So. . . How are you?" Sakura asked. "Okay, that was a stupid question seeing as we both just got screwed over. And I. . just put my foot in my mouth." As soon as she finished Asuma let out a hearty string of chuckles. "I'm fine, to answer your question, how are you?" He replied grinning. "Well, I threw a couch at Kakashi's head, so. . spectacular." The mental image of Kakashi dodging a couch sent both into a fit of giggling and chuckles, respectively.

Other's P.O.V.

"Damn would you look at them." Said Kotetsu.

"Yeah, they've been at it for hours."

"Heh, at the rate they're going she'll be in his bed in no time." Said Anko with a smirk on her face.

"Anko!" Shizune said in a shocked tone of voice.

End P.O.V.

An hour or two later And a few more drinks Sakura and Asuma were still conversing and starting to get drunk. A laugh there and a little shove there and it was obvious to all but each other that they were flirting.

"He didn't!" Sakura said in a shocked/disbelieving/amused tone of voice. "He did." Asuma replied with a smirk on his face. Asuma was telling Sakura about one of Kakashi's stupider moments on one of their missions together.

In the back round people were still dancing to music that just seemed to get louder and louder. A moment later the song that was playing ended and was fallowed by a song that caught Sakura's attention. It was I Love Rock n' Roll and by Joan Jett.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machineI knew he must a been about seventeenThe beat was goin' strongPlayin' my favorite songAn' I could tell it wouldn't be longTill he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' rollSo put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock n' rollSo come an' take your time an' dance with me

"Oohhhh, I love this song." Said Sakura. A second later an idea popped into her head. "hey, Asuma lets dance." She said tugging on his arm a bit. "I don't know," he started, " I'm not one for dancing." "Awww, but it will be fun, please." She said with a puppy dog look on her face. "I don't," sigh, "alright, but just this one song." Finished Asuma in a defeated tone as he stood up. Reaching up to grab his arm as they walked onto the dance floor she said in a giddy tone, "Oh don't be a spoil sport this will be fun."

He smiled so I got up an' asked for his nameThat don't matter, he said,'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' onHe was with me, yeah me

When they started out dancing they were face to face, both just makin' it up on the spot. Being that they were both ninjas it wasn't to hard for them, but it seemed that Sakura wasn't the only person that liked the song and more and more people crowded the dance floor.

Next we were movin' onHe was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' rollSo put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock n' rollSo come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

As more people came onto the dance floor Sakura and Asuma were forced to dance closer to each other. When Sakura started to touch Asuma as she was danceing she didn't even give it a second thought. Asuma on the other hand was panicking, he and Sakura had went from almost total strangers to talking like friends, to, by the way they were grinding into each other, a couple dancing together.

An we'll be movin' onAn' singin' that same old songYeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' rollSo put another dime in the jukebox, babyI love rock n' rollSo come an' take your time an' dance with me

However Asuma's thoughts were cut short a few seconds later when the song ended and he was pulled off the dance floor by Sakura, who, when noticing the look on his face asked, "What's wrong, you've got a weird look on your face?"

"Nothing," he replied," I just need a drink."

"Okay, I could use a drink too." Now off the dance floor they walked over too the bar and got drinks before sitting down. A few seconds into a conversation about the difference in weapons and Asuma forgot about his earlier thoughts.

Other P.O.V.

"Did you see them." Questioned Genma.

"Yeah." Izumo and Kotetsu both replied.

"I can't believe it," said Shizune," Sakura never danced like that with Kakashi."

"All say," Anko said with a huge smirk on her face," that by the look of things my earlier assumption was right."

End P.O.V.

Another hour or two had passed, and quite a few more drinks as well, and Asume and Sakura were still talking about various things, and they were both more than a little drunk, Sakura more than Asuma was. So when they both decided to leave Asuma offered to walk her home.

A few minutes later and they were standing in front of Sakura's apartment. "Hey Asuma.?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for tonight, I mean, I had a lot of fun tonight, so, thanks." That being said Sakura clumsily leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but at the same time Asuma had turned his face to tell her he had un-locked the door. Kiss. And that's exactly what happened. Once they realized what had happened they both jerked back simultaneously, "WHAT the HELL was THAT!" _'Who cares, it was great for a peck. Do it again.'_ Said Inner. 'Alright.' She thought back.

When Sakura started to lean up it snapped Asuma out of whatever daze he was in and he started t say, "Wha…", "Shut up and kiss me." Was all the warning he got before she grabbed the back of his neck and smashed their lips together. Fire. That was the only way to describe this feeling. Molten lava running through their veins creating a hunger that could only be satisfied through touch, something they were both willing to give.

Never breaking the kiss Asuma reached behind him and twisted the door knob. Once inside with the door closed Asuma shoved Sakura against it and kissed her with even more passion than before. Gripping her ass her lifted her up and ground into her core. Breaking their kiss they both let out pleasured groans.

Letting his forehead rest on hers Asuma breathed out, "Bedroom?" "Down the hallway, last door." Lifting her legs higher Sakura caught onto what Asuma wanted her to do and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could carry her to the bedroom.

Not standing their lack of lip contact Sakura kissed him again and tentatively slipping her tongue out she brushed it against Asuma's lips. Opening his mouth Asuma let his own tongue out to twine with hers. In their tongues battle for dominance Asuma won control of her mouth exploring each and every crevice he could reach.

Meanwhile during their soul searing kiss they both trailed their hands up and down each others bodies finding little spots that made each other gasp in pleasure.

Reaching the end of the hallway Asuma stopped his assault on Sakura's mouth long enough to open the door, walk in and kick it shut. Once inside they started at each others cloths.

And from there… well I'm sure you can figure out how the rest of the night went.

Next Morning 

'Oohhhhh… my head, huh? As Sakura was thinking this she was rolling onto the other side of the bed, or she tried to at least. 'Huh what the hell is in my bed?' She thought panicking slightly. Actually, it's more of a 'who than a what.' Said Inner with a smirk n her mental face. 'What the hell are you talking about In.. Oh!'

In the outside world she let out a surprised squeak which was answered by a chuckle from the "visitor." Noting the "deer in headlights" look on her face Asuma decided that he should say something before she completely freaked out. "Look about last night I wasn't planning on this happening," he said while gesturing to them, "but I don't know about you, but I had a great time, so you want to get some breakfast and see where this goes?"

'………' Well that sums up what was going through Sakura's head through Asuma's speech. Thankfully she had Inner there to "wake" her up. 'What the hell are you waiting for girl, go for it.' " Yeah," Sakura said as she processed what he said, " I think I'd like that."

After deciding what they where going to do they got up, and made themselves presentable to the world, and got that breakfast.

A few months later Sakura and Asuma were still going strong and had moved in together.

And Kakashi and Kurenai, well, their still together for the most part; constantly arguing about who was where and with who, so I can't see them together for much longer.

The End

**AN: I know some of the characters are a bit OC, but it was the only way I could think of to get this scenario to work. I hope you like my story and if you have any suggestions or critiques I welcome them. And to any potential flamers out there if you don't like the pairing or stuff like that, I'm not forcing you to read my story.**

**So, with that in mind please review.**


End file.
